Tears of love
by Gaahina chan
Summary: Kagome is in pain. R&R Inuyasha x Kagome InuKag


"**Tears of love"**

**Gaahina chan: I didn't thought of another title xD. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

oOo

She never doubted of it. She loved him, but that simple thought make her cry like she was holding a furious river in the middle of a stormy night.

She knew that he might love her, but no more than the other woman.

_That woman…_ she whispered. If she wouldn't exist he will be totally mine, but no, that was a dream, because she will always be in his heart.

Why I am suffering? What have I done to suffer like this? She screamed to herself. Then she cried in her bed. Not wanting more thoughts of him and her kissing or embracing or doing anything together.

_Inuyasha…why did you came to my life? _She thought and then sleep.

oOo

"Kagome! The boy with dog ears is calling you!" Sota yell from the first floor.

"AHHH! I will get her!" Inuyasha said running upstairs.

"Kagome?" he said while entering her room.

_She's sleeping… she looks sad. What is this? _Inuyasha thought seeing brightness in her cheeks.

He touched delicately her cheek. _Tears… Why was she crying? _Inuyasha thought.

Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes. She saw Inuyasha staring at her.

"I must be dreaming" she said.

"No! I'm here! Wake up!" Inuyasha said.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. He saw her red eyes.

"_Now this is bad. She cried too much that her eyes are totally red."_ Inuyasha thought seeing her sad expression.

Kagome yawned. She dressed and they went to Inuyasha's time.

Inuyasha kept watching her face. She was depressed.

"Ano, Kagome, are you okay?" he asked her while traveling through the well.

"I'm okay" she said numbly not even looking at him.

oOo

"Morning! Kagome-san!" Miroku said cheerfully but then noticed that she wasn't paying attention.

"Kagome-chan, are you feeling well?" Sango asked seeing the way she walked like she was about to fall.

"I'm' fine" she said but then fall down to the floor until Inuyasha caught her in his arms.

"Kagome!" he yell but she was really tired and breathing hard.

They all run beside Kagome and see her panting and tears rolling in her cheeks. Then in a flash. She fell asleep.

oOo

"I wonder why she is crying" Miroku said with a worried expression.

"It seems like she has no energy and that she hardly can walk. Maybe she hasn't eaten anything" Sango said.

"When I arrived to her house, I saw tears in her cheeks. This is bad. What would be the reason of Kagome to cry like that?" Inuyasha said looking at the slim and beautiful figure in front of him.

"I will bring some food for her to recover her energy" Inuyasha said quickly and ran out of Kaede's house.

"I will bring water. Come with me Shippo" Miroku said and Shippo nodded.

oOo

"_Kikyo I will always love you, no matter what" Inuyasha said embracing her._

"_Come with me Inuyasha, we will live together in hell" Kikyo said making a magic circle under them._

"_I will always be with you" Inuyasha said tightening the embrace._

"_Inuyasha! Don't leave me. I love you!" Kagome screamed running to him._

_Inuyasha only saw her and continue embracing Kikyo. At this action, Kagome kneeled down crying, seeing what her beloved one was doing, then, everything disappear._

"_Please, don't" Kagome whispered shocked and passed out._

_oOo_

"No!" Kagome yelled as she woke up surprising Sango.

"Kagome-chan! What's the matter?" Sango asked concerned.

"Sango –chan, will I be always alone?" Kagome said crying and embracing Sango.

"Will Inuyasha ever love me back like I do?" Kagome said exasperated.

"Kagome-chan… are you crying for that?" Sango asked.

"I kept thinking of that, but no matter what, I always finished with the thought that Inuyasha loves more Kikyo than me" she said painfully.

"Kagome-chan, things doesn't work like that. You need to talk with him" Sango said wiping her tears.

"What I want will never be true!" Kagome said running away.

"Kagome-chan! Wait!" Sango screamed but Kagome didn't return.

"I think she needs to be alone" Miroku said entering the house.

"Okay" Sango said with a concerned look.

oOo

Kagome ran and ran not knowing where she was going. She fall down and sat quietly more tears falling.

"Maybe I will be like this forever" Kagome said sadly.

"Maybe Inuyasha will never accept me or love me more than Kikyo" Kagome whispered unaware that Inuyasha was listening.

"_Kagome…I didn't have the idea of…."_ Inuyasha thought feeling guilty.

Kagome cried silently not seeing Inuyasha approaching. Her eyes were shut and her hands in her face.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said surprised to see him and wiped away her tears.

"Kagome I didn't know" Inuyasha said getting closer to her.

"Kagome forgive me. I didn't know that I was making you suffer" Inuyasha said

"Don't-"Kagome said until Inuyasha embraced her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said placing her head on his chest.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said pulling her closer to him.

"_I thought I loved more Kikyo, but, I never felt this with her. Maybe…Kagome is what I was looking for" _Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome, I always thought that I loved Kikyo with all my soul, but now I realized that I love her because of what she did for me. But I was blind." Inuyasha said

Kagome opened her eyes not believing what Inuyasha was saying.

"Now, I know that I love you more because of the woman you are, because I want to protect you no matter what, because I always wanted you to be mine since I met you" Inuyasha said pushing her and leaning down.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said closing her eyes.

Inuyasha lean slowly, only sawing her beautiful and tentative lips.

Their lips met. Inuyasha encircle his arms around her tiny waist and Kagome encircle his neck deepening the kiss.

Inuyasha lick her lower lip pleading entrance to her mouth. Kagome obeyed and opened her mouth slowly. The kiss turned from sweet to passionate. Both of them were exploring each other mouths wanting more, searching for something they didn't know. Their bodies moving closer and closer, they kissed for many minutes until they separated for air.

They stared at each other. Smiles on their faces.

"I love you" Inuyasha said embracing her.

"I love you too" Kagome whispered.

_The end_

oOo

**My first Inuyasha fic! Hope you like it. Please don't be cruel for any English mistakes. I speak Spanish.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
